


I Saw Uncle Under the Mistletoe

by toons_rule



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Legend of the Three Caballeros (Cartoon), The Three Caballeros (1944)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Christmas, M/M, Misunderstandings, One Shot, Poor attempt at translating, Secret Relationship, Sneaking Around, Use of Google Translate, this will have a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule
Summary: During the holiday celebration, José and Panchito arrive to the McDuck manor as a surprise to Donald. During their visit, the kids come across their uncle being more than a little friendly with the other two birds. Now the holidays have become further stressful when the triplets believe the person that's cared for them their entire lives is going to leave them behind.
Relationships: José Carioca/Donald Duck/Panchito Pistoles
Comments: 12
Kudos: 142





	I Saw Uncle Under the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Is this a Christmas one-shot being uploaded on Christmas Eve that was only written in a week? 
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Was this 20-ish pages?
> 
> Yes.
> 
> Did I use Google Translate when writing this?
> 
> Yes. (And sorry in advance, please let me know if I need to correct something.)
> 
> Merry Christmas!

It was a small request for the holiday season. But there was a hope that this year would be somewhat quiet for the McDuck/Duck family. Sure, there was still the annual ‘Set up the traps to keep Santa away’ day. It was more of the thought of not having to deal with evil plans or ne'er-do-wells that would rain terror down on them. No one breaking down their door. No one trying to steal from the McDuck fortune. No one being kidnapped and held for ransom. 

So, it was a bit worrisome when a large box, wrapped in shiny red wrapping paper with a white bow resting on top suddenly appeared in the foyer. The only person who seemed unconcerned with this was Scrooge. Which, at the moment, no one could really tell if that was a good or a bad thing. It wasn’t going to be a surprise created by some enemy, which was the original worry. But there was a curious thought as to what could be inside and what Scrooge could possibly be planning.

“Are we...going to approach it?” Louie asked, trying to sound casual as he eyed his great-uncle.

“It might be best if we look for a tag.” Scrooge helpfully suggested.

Dewey instantly sprang into action. With a call of “I’m on it!” he was scrambling around the wrapped box. The necessary discovery made at the very top. “It says it’s for Uncle Donald! Oh, and that he needs to open it immediately.” 

Said duck was confused by this. Going over in his head what he could have possibly bought recently to need this kind of fanfare. Or even what else someone could have bought for him. Apparently Dewey wasn’t going to wait for his uncle’s confusion to take up further time. The duckling pulled Donald forward, the older unable to do more than to unwrap the large present. 

There was a collective outcry of surprise when the present bursted open. Two familiar birds jumping out and tackling Donald onto the polished floor.

“José? Panchito?” Donald voiced in absolute shock.

“ _¡Hola amigo!_ ” The red rooster beamed pulling the baffled duck into a tight hug. 

“What- but how?”

José could only chuckle, placing a hand on Donald’s shoulder, “Blame your uncle. He arranged all of this.”

“Merely an early Christmas present,” Scrooge quickly intervened, “I know how much you’ve missed them. So, they’re my- ah, your guests until the new year. As long as they stay in line.” 

Neither José or Panchito were worried about the soul crushing glare the multi-millionaire duck was given them. The green parrot even letting out another chuckle as he greeted Scrooge properly. “It is wonderful to see you again _Senhor_ Scrooge.”

“You really paid to fly two people to Duckberg? Two people from two different parts of the world.” Louie casually commented to Scrooge as both watched Donald be pulled up from the floor and pulled into a proper group hug. 

“Don’t be daft. I had Launchpad pick them up.” Scrooge scoffed, ruffling the top of the duckling’s head. 

The triplets were not quite sure what they thought of the flashy birds. After all, the last time they were in their lives, they were liars and were talking about taking Donald away. So the ducklings were cautious around José and Panchito. Even with each bird making their personality known and clearly trying to no longer be strangers in the younger’s lives. 

José was the calmest of the two, that was for sure. More than not, you could find him sleeping the day away in different parts of the mansion. Mainly in areas that had the sun beating down. Huey was a little shocked to find the green parrot bundled up one afternoon and resting poolside. José only seemed ‘awake’ in the evening and into the night. Pulling whomever was near into a quick dance, which Dewey happily participated in, until dinner was ready. Then he would regale everyone with stories of his travels and the numerous people he’d met along the way. Webby taking full advantage of this and asking as many questions as she could. 

Panchito was...loud. And overly energetic. He was up before anyone else and was the last to settle down for the evening. He seemed to sing wherever he went. no matter what activity he was doing, it would be accompanied with some random song that just popped into his head. It was rare to see him sitting still, which didn’t truly happen until dinner was ready to eat and he seemed to finally relax. The triplets also learned that the rooster was one for physical affection. Louie swears his back had been broken and was then put back together after two different morning hugs he’d received from Panchito. 

Both birds seemed okay, but the triplets were still reserved about the entire situation. Even if Webby was chattering about how great they were. But, despite their reserve, it was clear their uncle was thrilled to have his friends there. Constantly smiling, constantly laughing, tossing stories around as easily as the other two. 

Seeing this caused Huey to worry. Which he voiced one evening before dinner to the small group.

“Do you think Uncle Donald regrets taking us in?”

“What?” Dewey sat up quickly. Almost banging his head on the bunk bed above him. His eyes narrowed on Huey, who winced. “Why in the world would you say that?”

“Because he’s so happy right now.”

“We’ve seen him happy before.” Louie casually argued back. 

“But not like this. He’s been happy for us. I’ve never seen him happy for himself.”

“Okay, so, why are you blaming us for this?”

“Because when he took us in, he pushed everyone away. Even close friends. So maybe...if he hadn’t taken us…”

“He would be happier?” The duckling dressed in green voiced weakly. Now looking as worried as Huey.

Dewey let out a snort, however, and waved his hand. “Okay, before we panic too much over this, why don’t we just ask Uncle Donald. Easy solution.”

“He’s just going to lie,” Huey argued, “He’s going to do everything he can to keep us happy.”

“Well it’s a better idea than just moping around about it. If you’re both so worried, I’ll go ask.”

“I’ll come!’ Webby bounced up, “I’ve been meaning to test my ‘lie detecting’ skills.”

“Perfect. Sit tight you two. We’ll be back with information.” Dewey took Webby’s wrist and they raced from the room.

They already knew that they should start with the kitchen first. Panchito and Mrs. Beakley had agreed to trade off on evening cooking duty while the rooster was visiting. Panchito saying he wanted to share his family favorites with his growing family. Mrs. Beakley happily passed those nights over, enjoying her evenings off as an early gift to herself. 

This was Panchito’s evening, so there was a chance that Donald was with him. And in fact, he was. Both ducklings paused to peek around the corner. Peering into the kitchen from the hallway doorway. 

Panchito was moving around the kitchen at ease. The stove on full force as he worked on the large meal. Donald was sitting on the nearby countertop, his legs slowly swaying as he watched on. They were talking quietly. Dewey eventually realized they were speaking Spanish. 

“I didn’t know Uncle Donald could speak Spanish… Weird. Oh well, let’s go talk to him.” The duckling in blue was quickly pulled back into place by Webby. Dewey released a choked quack as it happened. 

“Hey-”

“Shush.”

“But-”

“Shush! I’m listening.”

“You know Spanish?” 

“Yes, now hush.”

Dewey huffed but kept quiet and watched. He wasn’t sure what Webby was waiting for. They just seemed to be chatting about random things. Like what he and his brothers did when Donald would cook on the boathouse. Except it was just old friends catching up, so nothing that should keep Webby’s interest like this. He was about to complain once more when Panchito turned to face his solo audience. Boldly stating something that caused Donald to turn red and Webby to gasp softly.

“What happened?” Dewey asked. All he got in response was a pat on his face and another “Shush!”.

His argument died on his throat when Donald, still flushed, pushed at the rooster’s lower back with a foot. Panchito, in turn, grabbed the extended ankle. Easily pulling at it to bring Donald right to the edge of the counter and stepping between the duck’s legs with a raised brow. Hands resting on Donald’s hips and bending forward. Donald, on his part, took it all with ease. A smirk on his own bill as he draped his arms over the rooster’s shoulders. There was a small mutter of something. Nothing that either duckling was able to catch but could tell it wasn’t malicious. It was almost (Dewey panicked slightly) loving. But, whatever was said, was enough to fluster Donald once more before he pulled Panchito into a kiss. 

Dewey’s mouth dropped in absolute shock. Webby had to clamp her bill shut to keep the squeal of absolute joy from escaping. But she did let out a small noise as she was forcefully pulled away. Dewey leading the way back to the bedroom. Eyes wide and frantic. 

“Whoa, what happened?”

Dewey jumped at Huey’s voice, not realizing they had arrived back. His mouth opened and loaded a few times. But nothing came out. He was still in too much shock to properly explain what happened.

“Dude, just spit it out.” Louis huffed.

“Your uncle and Panchito are secret lovers!” Webby answered, ending with a small scream of glee. 

“What!” Huey exclaimed, Louie dropping out of his bed and onto the floor in shock. 

“They’re...in the kitchen,” Dewey voiced weakly, “and they just…”

He created ‘mouths’ with his hands to press them together. Huey and Louie both let out small noises of distress.

“You can’t be serious.” The duckling clad in red voiced weakly. 

“I just saw it happen! It’s burned into my retinas and my memory. I wouldn’t make this up.” 

“Wait, wait,” Louis recovered, “Was this just a recent development?”

“I mean, based on everyone’s reactions, I would say no one else knew.”

“No! I mean, did they just start ‘dating’ or have they always been in a relationship? And if they have been together all this time, why would Uncle Donald hide something like this from us?”

“We could just ask him?” Webby offered.

Dewey shook his head. “I’m not going to back down until the food is ready and I can focus on that.”

“Plus, if this is a secret relationship, calling it out could be damaging. We know Uncle Scrooge isn’t...too wild about them. He might not like Uncle Donald dating. We’ll need to talk to Uncle Donald alone some time.”

“Which won’t be happening anytime soon,” Louie huffed, “He’s always with those two until he goes to bed.”

Webby shuffled her foot nervously before she quietly added. “Unless Panchito shares the bed.”

The outburst of disgust was almost defining.

___________________

As the days passed, the four were still unable to figure out how they were going to approach Donald. It was getting closer to Christmas and there were still a multitude of tasks to accomplish. Baking, shopping, wrapping, decorating, setting traps; the kids were too exhausted at the end of the day to worry about anything else. That doesn’t mean the issue ever really left their mind.

It was in the middle of a decorating day when the next surprise was dropped. 

Huey and Louie were traveling through the one of the last few undecorated hallways. The duckling in red going down a list of the remaining decorations. Discussing, more to himself as Louie was barely paying attention, about what should go where and why. Eventually reaching the dead end, Louie leaned against the wall as he continued to slowly nurse a can of Pep. Lazily watching as Huey wrote down a few more notes. 

“So, that’s the tentative plan,” Huey concluded as he closed the guidebook with a snap, “What do you think?”

“Yep, sounds good.”

“...Were you even paying attention.”

“Oh sure.”

Huey glared at Louie, who only smiled innocently back. “Well, no matter. We can start setting up when Uncle Donald and José get here.”

“They are taking their sweet time.” Louie grumbled.

“Do you think something happened?”

“Don’t stress, we would have heard something.” As if on cue, there was a loud _‘thump!’_. Which was followed by a loud and familiar quack that was undoubtedly their uncle. “There they are.”

“Let’s go see if they need help.” Huey ignored the small noise of complaint that Louie gave as he rushed by.

He was about to turn the corner to confront the new arrivals. But faltered hearing an accented voice softly say, “You need to be careful _meu amor_.” 

That caught his attention.

Huey instantly pressed himself against the well. Pulling Louie close and covering his bill before he could let out a noise of surprise. His glare didn’t deter Huey, who merely replied with a shake of his head and a pointed look to the corner.

After an understanding to remain quiet, they peered around cautiously. They found Donald leaning against the wall, holding his no doubt injured foot to check it over for any damage. José was running his thumb over the slowly reddening area. The boxes of decorations laying nearby. 

“I really wish Scrooge would move that Grandfather Clock,” Donald grumbled, “It’s too close to the corner.”

“Or you could remember that it is there and not hit it.” José offered with a smile.

“Hush. You’re not the one with the throbbing foot.”

“ _Oh, pobrezinho._ Would a kiss make it better?”

Donald merely rolled his eyes, but didn’t resist as he was pulled close. Both duckling’s mouths dropped as the adults shared a kiss. One that went on longer than either Huey or Louie were comfortable with. 

“Wait, wait,” Donald laughed softly as José moved to nip at his neck, “The kids are nearby.”

“Is your foot feeling better?”

“If I say yes, will you let me go?”

José sighed dramatically. “If I must.”

“You must. Let’s get the boxes delivered before the kids start to worry.”

Huey began to panic. Knowing he and Louie couldn’t just abandon the hallway without a good reason and they couldn’t flee fast enough. But he really didn’t want to face his uncle after that. He also really wanted to talk to Dewey and Webby about what happened because this was getting crazy!

Huey turned to whisper frantically to Louie, with a plea for help.

Only to be sucker punched in the gut by the youngest triplet.

It wasn’t a hard enough hit for Huey to blackout. But he doubled over in pain, having difficult breathing as Louie gave him support on his weak knees. The duckling in red let out a weak groan of pain just as Donald and José entered the hallway.

Rightly so, Donald panicked. “Huey? What happened?”

“Oh gee Uncle Donald, I think Huey has a little stomach ache. I think all this Christmas excitement is a bit overwhelming. I was going to take him back to our room to rest.” Louie laid it on thick, making sure to wrap one of Huey’s arms around his shoulders. 

José frowned, placing his box down quickly. “Do you want some help? I can carry him.”

“No, no, you two carry on with the merriment. I can get Huey to bed easily. Don’t you worry.” Louie didn’t drop the act until they were a few hallways away. He leaned his brother against the wall, the older triplet glaring at him. Huey holding his stomach in some way of comfort. 

“You...couldn’t...have warned me?”  
  


“I panicked. Now hurry up and catch your breath so we can report back to the others.”

___________________

“So, wait, is Uncle Donald dating both?” Dewey asked weakly.

“Apparently? It’s the only explanation I can think of for why José was so...lovey dovey.” Louie choked out with Huey letting out an agreement groan from his bed. Dewey was not showing the same discomfort. In fact, he looked more frantically worried than anything.

“Is he...cheating-”

“Whoa, whoa, let’s take a step back,” Webby instantly took control over the situation. The triplets now held the same level of concern from the single word Dewey almost uttered. “Now, I’m one to always offer ‘the sneak way’ to find information. But that’s normally used against the enemy. This is your uncle. Why don’t we just go talk to him?”

Huey and Dewey looked nervous about the possible confrontation. Louie, however, stood up, appearing angry and agitated.

“You know, I want to talk to _those two_. We know next to nothing about them. Maybe they’re playing some game with Uncle Donald.”

Webby frowned. “Do you really think that...low of them?”

“I don’t know what to think of them because I don’t know them! But we know Uncle Donald and he wouldn’t pull this kind of stunt. _Those two_ however…” Louie didn’t finish that sentence. Instead, he stuffs his hands into his hoodie pocket and stomped his way towards the door. 

The other three had no choice but to quickly follow after. They made their way down to the backyard pool. Knowing the green parrot, he was out by the poolside soaking up some sunlight. Even with snow laying on the ground, the cold didn’t really seem to bother José. 

Louie was first out the back door and marched his way over to where the parrot was currently resting. Only to falter when the boathouse opened and Panchito stepped out. The rooster shivering from the cold, even with a heavy coat on. Louie was quickly pulled into the bushes by Webby. Huey and Dewey already hiding back there. 

“How can you just lay out in the cold? _¡Está helando!_ ” Panchito exclaimed. 

José barely cracked open an eye to regard the shivering bird. “I have been to colder areas. This is actually rather mild.”

“ _Pavonearse._ ”

“Is Donald still tinkering away at the heater?”

“ _Si_. I had to get out of the way or else I would have become an unfortunate victim.”

“No heater and you are standing in such freezing temperatures? _Venha aqui_ , let me warm you up.” José opened his arms and they were quickly filled with a shivering rooster. The parrot merely laughed, gently preening the red feathers he could reach. “If you are so cold, why don’t you just go into the mansion?”

“Because being in there alone is so unwelcoming.”

“...Scrooge invited us.”

“I know.”

“But years of animosity does not just go away.”

“... _Si_.” Panchito let out a small noise as he was moved to sit up. But he didn’t complain when José kissed him softly. 

“It will be fine… We will be fine. And soon we will not have to worry about leaving Donald ever again.” José laughed as Panchito’s mood instantly rose.

“Do you think the papers will arrive on time?”

“Oh, I doubt it. But we will just think of it as a late present.”

Both fell quiet when the boathouse door opened once more, Donald walking out. Wearing an old, plain white shirt that was stained from numerous years of use. Spots of oil could be seen clumping his feathers. 

“It’s fixed,” Donald announced, “It’ll be a bit until the entire boat is warm again. But it’s going to be better than out here.”

Panchito let out a cheer and raced up the ramp, pulling the duck into a quick kiss. “You know where to find me!”

And down into the boat the rooster went. 

José quietly strolled up the same ramp, clearly in no hurry to leave the sun. “Have I ever told you I am quite enamored with the working man?”

“Every time I fix something.” Donald rolled his eyes, but his feathers ruffled in embarrassment. 

“Then you know it is true.”

“Would you just get in here. I need to shower before my feathers are stained black.”

“Would you like to save on water?”

“Just get in!”

José was not offended by the sudden outburst as Donald’s feathers puffed out further. The parrot claimed his own kiss before he entered the boat, pullin the flustered duck in as well. 

As soon as the area was clear, Louie quickly stood. Heading back into the mansion. Not looking back to see if the rest were following. Huey was up next, not bothered when Dewey quickly reached out and grabbed his hand. Both pressing close as they followed the younger triplet. Webby brought up the rear. Realizing something was weighing heavily over them, but not fully sure for what reason.

“So...we know no one’s cheating on anyone.” She offered weakly, giving a small smile. Which slipped away when she didn’t receive a reply. “Guys?”

“He’s still lying to us.” Louie muttered darkly. He’d taken residents on the window seat, hood up and curled in on himself. 

“Why didn’t Uncle Donald tell us?” Dewey asked weakly. He and Huey had claimed the lowest bunk, clinging to each other.

“Maybe to not hurt us,” Huey offered, “Maybe he had to break it off when he took us in. He couldn’t raise three kids and maintain a long distance relationship.”

“So it’s our fault.” Louie snapped.

“Hang on guys. You’re still just jumping to wild conclusions,” Webby interjected, “He loves you guys. He wanted to take you in.”

“Do we know that? Every story we’ve heard, it was a sudden reaction. He just took us. Maybe it was his way to improperly grieve.” Huey argued back.

“Maybe he just took us in so he could be close to mom in some way.” added Dewey.

“You don’t know that. Come on, we’re going back down there to talk to Donald. Let’s go do that.” Webby waved her hand, a gesture for the trio to follow. 

“Are they going to take Uncle Donald away?” Dewey asked.

Huey swallowed weakly. “That’s what it sounds like.”

“What a perfect Christmas present,” Louie huffed, “Gets to run off with his lovers while he leaves the troublesome nephews. How romantic.”

Dewey let out a small whimper, hiding himself away in his older brother. That seemed to snap Louie out of the fog he was in and he rushed over to the bed. Quickly clamoring up and joining in the small huddle. Webby could only watch. Frozen in spot as her mind raced with how she was supposed to help.

___________________

Donald was close to having an episode. Because something was wrong with his boys and he had no idea what it was. He’d been so focused on José and Panchito he hadn’t really given time to his own kids. Now it was a spiraling descent of feeling guilty for his actions, but knowing he had a right to be with his own **_boyfriends_ **.

“I know that look.”

Donald looked up from the well worn table as José and Panchito slid in on either side of him. “What do you mean?”

“It may have been a few years. But that is a look of forlorn. One you have when you have started berating yourself.” José continued.

“What’s wrong _mi amor_?” Panchito asked, cutting right to the chase.

Donald huffed, ruffling his feathers. “The kids have been acting...strange, and I can’t figure out why. Now I’m worried I haven’t been paying attention to a problem that shouldn’t be one. And the boys won’t talk to me. They just hover nearby and run when I get too close.”

“José and I could talk to them?”

The green parrot frowned. “Except they have been avoiding us as well. I am afraid we are not going to be much help.” 

“What about _la niña pequeña_ , Webby? We could ask her?” The rooster offered.

“I have barely seen her as of late as well.”

“Uh...Scrooge and Beakley?”  
  


“Trust me, if they knew, they would have already ‘talked’ to me about it.” Donald grumbled. 

José pulled the duck closer, smiling softly as he eagerly shuffled closer. “It is Christmas, we are all a little stressed. Let us just get past all of this craziness. Then we will sit down with the kids and talk.”

Donald really hated that was their best plan. But he also knew there was very little else they could do.

Christmas day arrived with rather subdued fanfare. The kids were clearly excited to finally open the pile of presents that were under the large pine tree. But Donald was also aware of the numerous, nervous glaces thrown his way. Some rather hard ones given out when José or Panchito was nearby. It was worrisome to think the kids were angry with his lovers. Granted, secret lovers, but the point still remained.

...Did they find out and silently didn’t approve? If this was true, why wouldn’t they just talk to him? He could explain, he could talk to them and hopefully ease their worries.

Donald jumped back to reality feeling a hand placed on his shoulder. He looked up to find Panchito giving him a worried look. He attempted to smile back, but it was clear it wasn’t comforting.

The pile of presents slowly depleted throughout the morning. Donald’s nerves soothed slightly hearing the triplet’s calls of glee with each new gift they unwrapped. Even seeming content with what José and Panchito had given them. 

He raised a brow when Scrooge walked over to the couch he, José, and Panchito were sitting on. The older duck cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the other two before holding out an envelope for each.

“Happy Christmas.”

Donald watched as the two birds took an envelope, opening it cautiously. Panchito was the first to fully open his, pulling out a piece of paper and reading it over quickly. He let out such a yell of absolute joy that Donald was worried it would shatter the nearby windows. The rooster leapt up and pulled Scrooge into a tight hug just as José read over his own paper. The parrot’s beak dropped in surprise, wide eyes traveling to Donald as he passed the paper over.

Curious, Donald accepted it. As his eyes traveled down, his own excitement grew, a wide smile breaking out. “...You’re both…”

“We are officially legal!” Panchito cheered, finally releasing Scrooge. Who subtly rubbed his lower back when the rooster turned away. “We are now citizens!”

“We were not expecting these papers so soon.” José mumbled weakly.

Scrooge gave a small chuckle, giving a knowing smirk when all eyes were back on him. “You can get things moving fairly quickly when you have enough money.”

He winced as Panchito pulled him into another quick, but still bone crushing hug. “There is not enough thanks in the world!”

Donald could only laugh as he and José were pulled off the couch by the rooster. “We can stay, we can finally be close to each other. We can buy a home and-”

The joyous moment was quickly cut short when a loud _‘thud’_ interrupted the event. Louie had stood, the present given to him by the two colorful birds had been tossed to the side. Donald would have berated the duckling, if he wasn’t stunned by the look on the triplet’s face. 

Anger.

Absolute anger.

Before anyone could speak, Louie left the room, hood flipped up and hand shoved into his pocket. Shoulders up to make himself small as he stormed away. 

Shockingly, José followed.

Confused and hoping for some answers, Donald turned to the remaining two. Only for Dewey to rush out next. With hands pressed to his beak and (Donal’s heart jolted) tears threatening to spill out. Panchito followed the duckling close behind. That left Huey with Donald. The duckling, the smallest Donald had ever seen him. No one commented as Donald picked Huey up and carried him out of the room.

___________________

Louie was fast when he wanted to be. José was thankful that the duckling was heavy footed. Because there was no other way he would have found the duckling in this maze of a building. Louie had taken up residents by a large window, far away from everyone else. Hood still up and knees pulled close, glaring at the outside estate. José approached cautiously, clearing his throat to announce his arrival. The duckling didn’t move.

“May I join you?”

There was still no reply. José didn’t mind, taking a seat and turning so he could view the outside world as well. “I will admit, I never thought I would be one for snow. I grew up in such warm climates. I believed when I experienced sheer cold, I would hate it. But, when I gave it a chance, I found it to be wondrous. True I do have to bundle up in order to enjoy it. It is still such a thrill to see though.”

“I’m not accepting you.” Louie replied shortly. 

“But you have not even gotten to know me. It is unfair for you to jump so quickly to such a conclusion.” 

“Well, you never got to know me. You spent all your time with Uncle Donald.”

José let out a slow sigh and nods. “That is true. And I hope you will understand why. I have not seen your uncle in such a long time. At least in a way that I have had so much time to spend with him. Not just a day or a few hours. It has been wonderful...and I may have gotten a little carried away at keeping your uncle’s attention.”

“Because you’re dating.” Louie stated, staring the parrot down.

José blinked in surprise, but did not dispute it. “Yes we...we were.”

“Were? My brothers and I have seen you and the rooster hanging off of Uncle Donald! You are dating.”

“Were. We broke it off a short time after you three were hatched. Your uncle wanted to focus on you and we were unable to stay.”

“And now you can. Now you’re legally able to. Now you can take Uncle Donald away from us.”

“ _Ai meu deus_ , Louie. Where did you get that idea?”

“Just now! With Panchito saying ‘we’ and how you all were going to buy a house!”

“I… the ‘we’ was Panchito and I. We would only ask Donald to move in if all four of you would have agreed.”

That caused Louie’s glare to soften. “...Four?”

“We, that being Panchito and I, would love to have all of you live with us. I am sorry to make you and your brothers think we would not welcome you properly into our lives. I suppose a proper start would be necessary.” 

José cleared his throat and held out a hand, one that Louie gingerly took. “Hello Louie. I am José Carioca, an old relation to your Uncle Donald. It is wonderful to see you.”

“...Louie Duck. Nephew of Donald Duck...and CEO of Louie Inc.”

The parrot laughed jovially at that. “So young and already a businessman. Tell me Louie, have you been to Bahia?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Well, if you have time, allow me to regale you a few tales.”

___________________

“Dewey! Dewey, please stop!” Panchito grumbled when the duckling sped up instead. Mentally berating himself knowing that wouldn’t have worked. The rooster picked up his own speed when Dewey darted into the triplet’s bedroom. Just fast enough to stop the door from closing with his foot. He only entered when he heard Dewey settle down on a bed. 

Letting out a slow breath, Panchito walked in. He cautiously stepped over the chaotic mess as he approached the beds. Dewey was lying on the second bed, covered by the blue blanket, small sniffs heard from within. Slowly climbing up the bedside ladder, Panchito leaned over and rested his upper body on the bed proper.

“You are a speedy little guy. Kind of shocked I was able to keep up.” Panchito laughed softly. He frowned when Dewey didn’t reply.

“...I know the want to just run away from your troubles. I have a big, **_big_ ** family. Seems like the only way to avoid fights was to run away. Run far and fast. So that is what I did. When I could not just smile any longer, I would run.”

He fell quiet when Dewey shuffled, the lump under the blanket moving closer to the rooster. Panchito smiled gently as the duckling’s face appeared. Eyes red with the feathers around them damp. “ _Hola_.”

“...Hi…”

“Why did you run?”

Dewey didn’t reply. He instead sat up and asked his own question. “Is that what you did when we hatched and Uncle Donald started to raise us? That we were a problem you didn’t want, so you ran?”

“What? No, no _niño_ , no. José and I weren’t able to stay. We were young, had no income, no way to get citizenship. We really, truly wanted to stay… But even your Uncle Donald knew how impossible it would be for us.”

“So you broke up?”

Panchito coughed weakly, suddenly feeling flustered. “I, well, w-why would you say that?”

“We’ve seen you, José, and Uncle Donald together.”

“Ah...suppose we were not that sneaky. But, yes, we did break up. We did not want to...but our options were low or impossible to get.”

Taking a bit of a risk, Panchito reached out to gently dry off the damp feathers. Dewey didn’t protest. He even smiled weakly, shoulders relaxing.

“I fell in love with you three the moment you hatched. And I know José feels the same. You had such big eyes and were covered with fluffy, yellow feathers. _Oh, dios mío_ you boys were so adorable. I am sure my heart burst with happiness.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I wanted to hold you all and never let go. And you clung to me, you would giggle and I would just melt every time.”

Dewey laughed weakly at that. He inched closer until he could wrap his arms around Panchito. The rooster instantly pulled the duckling closer, beaming.

“I am not running away. Not now, not ever.”

___________________

Donald knew when Huey was upset, he needed to let the duckling lead. Don’t question, don’t prod, don’t poke. When Huey wanted to talk, he would talk. So Donald waited, holding the duckling’s hands and gently running his thumbs along the back of them. Huey was staring at the ground. The quiet was broken when a small sniff or hiccup escaped him. Other than that, it was silent between them. 

It remained this way for a few minutes until Huey weakly squeezed Donald’s hands. A non-verbal indication that he had calmed and was ready to talk. Even then, it took awhile for Huey to find his voice.

“I’m sorry.”

Donald shook his head. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I don’t even know what’s wrong.”

“We know you, José, and Panchito are...together. In a relationship.”

“Okay. Well, I suppose that’s something I should be apologizing for. I was going to tell you three. Should have done that a lot sooner. But you don’t need to apologize for finding out.”

Huey shook his head but didn’t say anything. Donald was at a complete loss.

“Huey...I can’t help you if I don’t know what the issue is.”

“Do you hate us?”

He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. It took a few seconds for Donald to compose himself before he could speak again. “No, why would you think that?”

“You love them, but you never mention them. Never talk about them. You had to give up your life with the people you love because we… Because we were dumped into your lap. You didn’t get a choice and you had to give up so much. Because of us. How could you not hate us?”

“Huey, Huey, I need you to slow your breathing.” Donald quickly took back control, hand slowly rising and falling for Huey to follow. He waited for the duckling to calm again before asking, “Do you want me to take your hands again?”

That was answered with a short nod and Donald complied. “Now I want to make something perfectly clear. I am, in no way in any shape of form, angry at you or your brothers. You weren’t dumped into my lap. I willingly took you in and I don’t regret it at all. I loved raising you three and I love you three now.”

“But...you left them.”

“Because they couldn’t stay here. And I didn’t want them to feel as if they had to put a pause on their lives for me. I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if they had spent years trying to return here to live here. We were wild when we were younger, them more so than I. They would never admit it, but it would have driven them crazy if they had to stay here. I wanted them to experience the world they had always talked about. To experience what I had when I was growing with Uncle Scrooge.”

“How come you never talked about them?”

“I’m not sure. If I really think about it, I think I would have broken down. I love them so much...and I didn’t want you three to worry when I began to blubber over people you’d never met.”

“Are we going to move in with them?”

“How about we live through this and then we’ll discuss that. All of us.”

Huey hummed softly and nodded. “Okay.”

“Feeling better?”

“...Yeah. Yeah, I am,” Huey looked up with a small smile, “Thanks Uncle Donald.”

Donald smiled back, he pulled the younger into a tight hug. “I love you and I love your brothers. Never doubt that. Now, how about we go find everyone?”

Huey nodded once more and didn’t argue when he was picked up again. As they neared the crossroads, they unintentionally came across the missing party members. José holding Louie’s hand as the older was leading the way. Dewey was riding on Panchito’s shoulders, wearing the large sombrero that was slowly slipping down to cover his eyes.

They all shared quick glances before Donald laughed softly. “I’ll take it, we’ve all talked and are feeling better?”

All parties nodded, sharing calm smiles. Panchito stepped forward and pulled all into a tight hug. None complained about how crushing it was, the triplets finding it comforting. 


End file.
